Format Wars 3
by hockeyfanmaddy
Summary: A letter I wrote for Cartoon Network (but didn't mail, for some reason or another) back in January 2016 (more specifically, the 6th) about a possible 3rd sequel in the Regular Show "Format Wars" series.
1. Chapter 1

To whom it may concern,

Recently, I have been watching one of your most popular cartoons: Regular Show. The reason I am writing you is to focus on a specific few episodes: The "Format Wars" series, and to suggest a new episode/3rd sequel added on: "Format Wars 3" (or if you have a better idea for a title, do so.)

Now, onto the main plot of the episode. We begin in the house of Mordecai and Rigby, Muscle Man, Hi-Fives, Benson, Skips, Pops, and the format guardians. In the midst of one of the gang's fun/crazy parties/activities (once again), there is something wrong: the DVD guardian feels lonely all of a sudden, and leaves the living room to go to another room (be it the kitchen,bedroom,etc). His dad (the LD guardian/Archie) joins him, to discuss what is wrong, only for DVD to admit he's lonely (misses his mom, CD). DVD is so sad, he begins to weep. Mordecai and friends notice and decide to come in, too. Archie tells the story, being that his son is too sad to tell it himself.

The story is as follows: Once a kid (or MiniDisc), DVD formed a strong bond with CD, only to have her suddenly disappear when he developed into the very format he is today. As of this time, the cause of CD's disappearance is still unknown. After various emotional moments, the gang decides to ease DVD's pain and search for CD.

Many hints/clues to CD's whereabouts later, they arrive to CD's house itself. The front door is apparently open, so they walk in carefully, but for some reason, all the lights are off! Mordecai, Rigby, and the rest take caution when entering. Unfortunately, DVD runs ahead because he sees a body lying in the distance ahead of them. Sadly, it's the CD guardian! DVD breaks down into a tearful rampage. One of the group notices that there's a note on the floor by her. It reads:

"We are coming. We are still on the move. Try and stop us. -The Net".

Right away, they realize the note is from the internet! One of the obsolete format guardians (be it Beta, Reel-to-Reel, floppy disk) suggests that this was not only caused by the internet, but one of their agents, the MP3 player! The group plans on a search party (each person goes to a different room in the house to search. DVD is assigned the dining room. No little does he know that there is to be a new relationship going on!

Meanwhile, in the dining room, DVD hears a small clattering sound, as if someone dropped a piece of silverware on a hard floor. With curiosity taking over, he checks it out.

"Hello? Anyone? Huh?"

And now, my friends, is where love kicks in! A whole new disc guardian (female) whips the hair back from covering her face in slo-mo, amazing/lovestriking DVD.

He says:

" _Woww. Who are you?"_

The new guardian answers:

"Ray. Not just any ray, Blu-Ray."

We cut to outside deceased CD's house, with unfortunate news that no one found any clues of MP3 of The Net.

Mordecai breaks the ice first:

"Where's that DVD dude?"

Rigby joins in:

"You're right!"

Before we know it, they all join in, until DVD walks out with Blu Ray. Every but DVD/Blu-Ray are puzzled.

"Uhhhh..."

"Guys, let me introduce Blu-Ray. BR, meet my friends, my father, and the Guardians of Obsolete Formats."

"Pleasure to meet you all!" BR shakes everyone's hand. Surprisingly, Beta seems to have taken a fancy to her.

"Why, aren't you a little sweetie?"

BR replies:

"Oh, stop!"

DVD gives him a glare, and Beta stops immediately. Archie speaks out, protesting the relationship.

"Wait. According to The Code of Video/Audio Format Rivalries, it says that you two are *all gasp* supposed to hate each other!"

Continuing the search for MP3/internet, the Discmasters/ guardians stop at Sam's electronics store. The manager says:

"Oh, _you_ guys again! Look, we already told you, LDs are gone, and-wait, isn't that DVD _with_ Blu-Ray? Aren't you supposed to HATE EACH OTHER?!"

"Hate is a strong word", DVD says.

Now the "MP3 Searchers" are looking around, not only to find various MP3s, but laptops, flat-screen TVs, smartphones, and more! Very few of the searchers ask these devices why the CD guardian was killed, and where the one MP3 player that was responsible was. Bad idea. The electronics team up to form a transformer-like robot designed with a similar notion to that of the VHS robot: to kill all of them (Mordecai and everyone else). The searchers team up themselves to fight until, finally, the man of the hour appears: a human-sized MP3 player! It's him!

Archie/DVD/BR walk up further to meet him.

DVD: "So, _you're_ the one who took my mom away."

BR: "CD?"

DVD: "How did you know?"

CD: "DVD, honey?"

DVD: "Mom?"

CD: "Yes, _I am here._ They said I'd be gone forever, but no one can break up a bond of love."

DVD: "That's right! It's time that I shed this kind form, and show new, complicated electronic devices what older, nostalgic ancestors can do!"

At this moment, the Discmasters altogether have nearly defeated the MP3 Master with pure power of nostalgia to shun new devices for all they've done wrong. There was only one thing left!

MP3: "You have fought a well game, you. But there is just one thing that has to be done to prove you right and us wrong."

Muscle Man: "Yeah, like what?"

MP3: "Break the fact that a format from your team can befriend or love a format from _our_ team! You could try, but formattive code says not."

Archie: "Oh really? My son disagrees!"

At this time, DVD comes waltzing in with BR into the middle space between old and new.

MP3: "Pffft! So?"

DVD then looks deep into Blu-Ray's eyes, meeting her gaze. Finally, they kiss. Yes, Mordecai and Rigby cringe with their classic "Aw, sick!", too. /i knew what you were thinking. In this moment, the lights flicker in the store and eventually shut off. The whole building shakes as if in an earthquake. Everyone stops what they're doing immediately. The guardians and guys escape successfully, only to leave the new electronics in the store to suffer and die while it crumbles down.

Blu-Ray: "That was close!"

CD: "Son, you have mastered what I've told you."


	2. Epilogue

Everyone is home (the guardians, the buddies, etc). They all go outside into the yard of Mordecai and Rigby's house about a few months later. DVD shouts:

"Guys! Guess what?"

All: "What?"

DVD: "I'm a dad!"

BR: "I'm a mom!"

We now see ever so many child DVD/Blu-Ray guardians leap/bound out into the yard, all shouting gleefully.

Blu-Ray: "Isn't it great? Look! They have _my_ stunning HD capability, and _his_ (leans on DVD) extraordinary compact size!"

If you have anything else to add onto this, please do so. That is all I have.


End file.
